Patronus
by Feechen
Summary: Remus' Gedanken kurz nach Sirius' Tod. KEIN Slash!


**Patronus**

**Inhalt: **Remus' Gedanken nach Sirius' Tod... oder „Was passiert, wenn man völlig deprimiert nachst in seinem Zimmer sitzt und HP5 gelesen hat"

**Disclaimer:** Ich wäre wohl kaum so deprimiert, wenn mir die Fguren gehören würden, oder? Tun sie aber nicht. Sind alle J.K. Rowlings Eigentum.

**Anmerkung:** Dieses „Werk" ist dem AWBL gewidmet (dem „Auch Werwölfe Brauchen Liebe"-Club). So richtig zufrieden bin ich mit dem Text noch nicht, allerdings war das auch mehr eine Frust-Aktion und zum Wegwerfen zu schade ;-) Deswegen, viel Spaß und reviewt bitte fleißig.

* * *

Als Sirius Black, mit verblüfftem Gesicht, rückwärts durch den Schwarzen Vorhang stürzte,sürte Remus, wie etwas in ihm zeriss.

Das dünne Band, das ihn mit bisschen Glück in seinem Herzen verbunden hatte und das Sirius' Namen trug, war gekappt worden und das Heulen des Wolfes ertönte. Er streifte frei umher, nicht mehr von Bändern gehalten.

Remus wunderte sich über den eisernen Griff, mit dem er den tobenden Harry bändigte, denn sein Innerstes schien aus fließendem, schäumenden, Wasser zu bestehen, das allen Frohsinn aus ihm herausspülte.

„Er ist fort."

Seine eigene Stimme kam ihm fremd vor, blechern, kratzend. Dennoch war sie das Einzige, was er hörte; die Schreie, dumpfen Aufschläge und das Krachen von Flüchen auf Fleisch und Stein, all das hörte er nicht mehr, als würde die Zeit langsamer vergehen, die abscheulichen Momente in die Länge ziehen.

Mit einem gewaltigen Ruck riss Harry sich los und im selben Moment polterten die Geräusche dröhend in Remus' Hirn zurück. Sie blitzen bunt auf, ehe sie vom Wolf zerfetzt wurden.

Dann schlug ein viel beständiger Blitz ein, ein scharlachroter Fluch ging neben Remus nieder. Es schleuderte ihn zwei Meter weit gegen eine steinerne Kante, er schrie ohne es zu merken und plötzlich geriet etwas in sein Blickfeld, dass ihn schlagartig verstummen ließ.

Das Eine war ein am Boden liegender Umhang,unter dem lila gefärbtes Haar aufblitzte und das Andere war ein goldener Fleck, der rasend schnell hin und her sprang.

Kingsleys Ohrring.

Remus dachte, er müsse helfen, da stand er auch schon neben Kingsley und jagte dem Todesser vor ihnen, vier Schockzauber in den Bauch, dass es ihn mehrere Meter durch die Luft schleuderte und er regungslos liegen blieb.

Kingsley nickte lächelnd, doch Remus sah ihn nicht an. Als er die Flüche gesprochen hatte, war der Wolf kurz verstummt.

Sein Herz fühlte sich an wie ein Verlies, kalt und leer.

Doch er wusste, wie diese Leere zu füllen war. Und füllen wollte er sie, wollte den Schmerz verbannen, der an den Wänden des Verlieses rüttelte und brüllte.

Remus wandte sich um, die Augen leer. Er war ein Monster, ein Biest mit Klauen und Zähnen und einer Seele aus eisigem Stahl.

Eine Bewegung – etwas rührte sich über dem Kleiderbündel mit den lila Haaren – Remus hob den Zauberstab – eine Welle von Schock – und Schlafzaubern traf den Todesser, eine Mischung, die in zu schneller Abfolge tödlich sein konnte.

Doch Remus wollte nicht töten.

Er wollte quälen, wollte, dass andere so leiden mussten, wie er die letzten vierzehn Jahre gelitten hatte. Er öffnete den Mund. Dieses eine Mal würde er gegen alle Regeln verstoßen, genau wie sein Schicksal bisher die Regeln gebrochen hatte. Der Zauberstab wanderte höher

„Cruci..."

Plötzlich schwebte der Maskierte aus seiner Reichweite. Wütend fuhr Remus herum und erblickte den Bannkreis, in dem ein rundes Dutzend Todesser stand. Kingsley dirigierte den Letzten soeben von Remus fort. Er nickte wieder und wieder sah Remus ihn nicht.

Die Leere war geblieben und der Schmerz schon wieder ein Stück näher. Und eine wispernde Stimme, dass er soeben versucht hatte, einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch auszusprechen.

Etwas zog an seinem Umhang. Als er hinunter sah, erblickte er Tonks, die stark blutend, die Arme hob und aufstehen wollte.

„Sirius?", flüsterte sie, doch Remus kniete sich hin und drückte sie sanft zurück.

„Später", sagte er.

Stundenlang, so schien es ihm, hielt er die zitternde Frau in den Armen, versorgte ihre Wunde und beobachtete, wie Magier des Ministeriums kamen, die Todesser festnahmen und wegführten, wie Kingsley und Moody mit einer Trage kamen und Tonks daraufluden, wie sie ihre bebende Hand in Remus' Finger schob, wie er sie nahm und „Eine Minute" sagte.

Dann war er plötzlich allein in dem großen, dunklen Saal und endlich, endlich brach der Schmerz durch die Wände und randalierte in Remus' Seele, zerschlug sie in Stücke und das was übrig blieb war schwarze Kohle.

Er trat an den steinernen Torbogen und legte die Hand darauf. Die flüsternden Stimmen hatten keine Wirkung auf ihn.

„Weißt du", murmelte er in die Stille hinein, „ es wird sehr lange dauern, ehe ich wieder einen Patronus zaubern kann."

Dann sank er zusammen und weinte leise und aus der Stunde wurde eine Minute.

* * *

Bitte bitte reviewen :-D, Eure Hippogreif 


End file.
